


Jason Todd x Reader Collection

by EmBeanWrites



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman - Freeform, DC comics - Freeform, F/M, Long Night, One Shot, Red Hood - Freeform, Red Hood/Reader - Freeform, Red Robin, Tim Drake is Red Robin, jason todd is always super warm and no one can change my mind, reader can be read with any pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBeanWrites/pseuds/EmBeanWrites
Summary: Short and sweet Jason Todd/Reader one shot
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader, Red Hood/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	1. Come Home

It was about 3 am and Jason was still on patrol with Tim. He still had about two more hours before he could finally crawl into bed next to you. It had been a fairly slow night, they stopped a couple of muggings, but overall Gotham was fairly quiet. 

Jason’s mask went off, signalling him he had a phone call, it was you. For a moment panic went through him. Were you okay? Had someone taken you? Were you hurt? 

“(Y/n), are you okay?” He asked, muting his mask, so Tim couldn’t hear him. He had yet to tell Bruce or any of his brothers that he was dating you. You knew he was Red Hood and you knew about his family, but he had no interest in them interrogating and bothering you. He heard you hum on the other line. 

“When will you be home?” You asked softly, it was clear to Jason that you had just woken up. He chuckled. 

“Soon, why? You miss me?” He teased as he heard you yawn. This wasn’t the first time you’d woken up while he was still on patrol. He wished he could be asleep next to you instead of running around a cold and heartless Gotham. 

“The bed’s too cold without you, I need my human furnace.” He smiled, never in his life did Jason think he would meet someone as kind as you, let alone date them. You accepted him, flaws in all, nightmares and late nights, irrational anger, anything. You had a way of understanding and helping him in ways he didn’t think was possible. You both still had bad moments for sure, but they never kept either of you down for long. 

“We should get you a heated blanket.” He looked over at Tim, who was scrolling through his phone and took no notice in Jason’s silence. 

“I’d rather just have you home.” You mumbled. 

“Less than two hours.” He promised. 

“Is it busy tonight?” 

“No, not really.” He looked back at Tim, who was grumbling about how they should just call it a night. 

“Come home now then.” He could practically hear the puppy dog eyes you were doing. 

“I’ll come home to you soon, I promise.” He whispered. 

“I’m holding you to that, Todd. If I wake up again and you’re not back yet you’re not leaving for a week.” 

“Well now you have me torn between wanting to come home now or waiting longer just so I can be with you a week straight.” You lightly chuckled. 

“Can we stay on the phone until you have to go or I fall asleep?” Jason smiled. How on earth did he get so lucky?

“Of course.” 


	2. My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't seem to find your grandmother's ring, so you call your detective boyfriend

“Oh fuck, oh fuck.” You cried, digging through the trash can. You could’ve sworn you had set your grandmother's ring on the counter when you started baking, but now it was gone.

Your hands shook as you pulled out your cell phone, calling your boyfriend.

“Hey, what’s up?” Jason answered, he sounded like he had been sleeping.

“Fuck, did I wake you up?” You asked, trying to keep the shakiness out of your voice.

“What’s wrong? Are you crying?” He sounded more alert and you could hear the shuffling of sheets as he stood up.

“I...I can’t find my grandma’s ring. I took it off to do some baking and now it’s gone and I can’t find it.” You uttered, hoping he wouldn’t laugh.

“Gotham’s best detective is on his way.” He said and hung up the phone. You nervously started pacing your small apartment. You looked again to the kitchen counter but the ring just wasn’t there.

Finally, after about 20 minutes, you heard a knock on your door. You rushed over and quickly opened it, you barely registered that it was Jason before you flung your arms around his neck. It took him a split second before he hugged you back.

“Hey, we're going to find it. I promise.” He mumbled into your ear as he stroked your hair. You nodded and gently let go of him. “Okay describe the ring and tell me where you last saw it.”

“It’s a gold ring with a marquise cut emerald. I swore I left it on the counter when I started baking.” You cried as you walked over to the counter and slammed your hands down.

“Hey, I’m going to find it. Don’t worry.” He walked over and kissed the top of your head as he started looking around. He started opening drawers and looking at the floor, with a serious look on his face. He scanned the room and started walking towards my bedroom.

“Hey, I took it off in the kitchen.” You said following him. He didn’t respond as he kept walking around, you stayed close behind him with your arms crossed against your chest. He bent down next to your bed and reached underneath, pulling out your gray cat, Plato. He smiled and started petting Plato, he purred in response. You watched him reach under the bed with his hand that wasn’t holding the cat. You gasped. “My ring!” You ran over to Jason and hugged him tightly, causing Plato to struggle between you two.

“Plato must have grabbed it when you weren’t looking.” He said, putting the ring back on your finger. Plato took this as his chance to run away. You looked up at him, exhaustion was written all over his face except in his eyes. Those green eyes held nothing but love for you. You smiled and kissed him softly.

“Thank you.” He smirked and kissed you again. You melted in his grasp, but before you could forget you pulled away. “Wait how did you know to look there?” He laughed.

“Have you looked under there? Plato keeps all his “treasure” there.” You smiled at him and kissed his nose, running your hands through his dark hair.

“My hero.”


	3. I Got Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Tumblr: Would you be willing to write a Jason Todd x Reader where the reader finds out that Jason isn’t dead? (Bonus points if the reader was friends with Jason before Bruce took him in, but they still were friends afterwards and knew about him being Robin) If not, (or requests are closed and I’m just blatantly unobservant) no big deal my feelings won’t be hurt!  
> A/N: This prompt made me cry TWICE also. I couldn’t remember how much time passed between Jason’s death and rebirth so I went for two years because the internet is unhelpful. Also I love the HC/Arcs where Jason’s eyes turn green after coming back

I sighed, as I sat down on the balcony long past the time Jason had promised to be here. This was the fourth time in a row he had blown me off. Ever since he had become Robin I was seeing him less and less. He had promised he would meet up with me before he had to go on patrol. I treasured those twenty minutes we had.

Just as I was about to give up waiting for him, I heard someone land on the balcony edge. But it wasn’t Jason, it was Batman. 

“Where’s Robin?” I asked, standing up. He didn’t respond. “I’ve been waiting for him nearly every night. Not working him too hard are you?” I joked. He continued to look at me as he jumped off the balcony edge. He towered over me and I felt my skin prickle. “No.” I murmured. 

“I’m sorry.” He finally said. I looked up at him, with his mask on, his expression was unreadable. I could already feel my eyes starting to water. I didn’t care that this was Batman or Bruce Wayne, I wrapped my arms around him and cried for what felt like hours. 

My best friend was dead. 

Some days without Jason were harder than others. The anniversary of his death was one of those days. 

Sighing, I closed my eyes and laid my head on the bricks. I was sitting on the balcony I used to wait on for him, some part of me hoped Bruce was wrong, that he was still alive. But it’s been two years without him and there were no signs that he was still alive. Tim made a fine Robin, but he was no Jason. I had so many regrets when it came to Jason. I wished I had told him how I felt, how I wanted us to be more than friends. I was proud of him for helping Gotham, but I wanted to be selfish and I wanted him for myself. 

“Jason, why’d you have to go?” I murmured. 

“I wasn’t gone that long.” I snapped my head in the direction of the voice. I was shocked, this man looked like Jason, but he had green eyes and a gray streak in his hair. He was perched on the balcony’s banister. I quickly rubbed my eyes and stood up. 

“Jason?” I asked tentatively, afraid if I acted too quickly he would disappear. He smirked and rubbed the back of his neck. “I thought...how...you died?” I could barely keep tears from falling. He jumped down and started walking towards me. 

“I’m so sorry.” I was frozen in place as he wrapped his arms around me. He rested his chin on top of my head. 

“How?” I whispered hoarsely, my arms hanging loosely at my side. “You died.” 

“I did, but...I got better.” I pulled back a little and looked up at him, he gave me an awkward smile. “It’s a long story. I promise I will catch you up soon, but right now I just want to not think about it. Is that okay?” I nodded gently and wrapped my arms around his waist. Pressing my face into his chest I squeezed my eyes shut.

“I have to tell you something, Jason.” I took a shaky breath. “I’ve missed you so much and I’ve spent all this time regretting never telling you how I truly felt. I thought we had more time and now we do and I just need you to know that I love you.” I felt him tense under my grasp. “I’m so sorry. Every day I wanted to tell you and I never got the chance. I just didn’t want another second to go by where you didn’t know.” I felt him gently unwrap his arms from around me and hold me so we were looking at each other's faces. 

Up close I could see the faded scars, the tired look in his eyes, the way his nose is just a little crooked from being broken, and the way his hair somehow looked nice and messy. His silence was worrying me, I had just gotten him back and I didn’t want to scare him away, but I needed-

Jason swiftly leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. My arms immediately wrapped around his neck as he put his hands on my waist. It took barely a second until our lips were moving in tandem. His lips were chapped and dry, but I didn’t care. His hands felt warm around me, he smelled like gunpowder and leather. It was everything I had wanted and more. 

We finally pulled apart, both panting for air. I couldn’t help but giggle at his giant smile. 

“Damn, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He whispered. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against my forehead. “I love you too and I promise I have no plans to leave anytime soon.” 


End file.
